


in the interest of time

by sleepyshamrocks



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, these were collecting dust in my google drive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyshamrocks/pseuds/sleepyshamrocks
Summary: drabbles and unfinished works
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Kudos: 13





	in the interest of time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sana is frustrated that despite all her powers, she can’t get momo to notice her in the way she wants.

ask sana what she loved most about being a super, and she’d give you the same answer each time: flying.

there’s an indescribable feeling she gets whenever the wind rushes past her ears and the sunrise bathes her with its soft, golden rays. the way the wispy clouds that hang across the sky and envelop her vision. the calm she feels as she listens to the quiet murmurs of the city waking up and breathing the night away. it’s mornings like these when she feels an ache in her chest from the sheer amount of love she has for life, for earth, for the people she protects.

but moments like these cannot last forever, and sana’s stupor is broken by the ring of her alarm clock five kilometers below her. it’s a stark reminder of how minatozaki sana: supergirl is still one of the ordinary citizens of national city who is expected to wake up by an alarm and stumble through the kitchen making coffee before heading out to work, like everyone else does. see, sometimes supergirl is tired of being supergirl, so she lives life as minatozaki sana: journalist and normal human, in order to escape the pressure of being the sole protector of national city. hey, superheroes need a break too.

sana flies down to her apartment and floats through the open balcony window of the living room, landing gently as to not startle her roommate. the gesture goes unnoticed, however, because momo isn’t shuffling around making breakfast like she usually is. sana takes a peek through the walls of momo’s room just in time to see the girl blindly swatting her own alarm clock off the table and continue dozing between the fifteen plushies scattered on her bed. 

three knocks. “morning, momo. time to wake up,” sana says softly, holding the door slightly ajar. momo mumbles something sleepily in response. 

sana takes a few steps towards the bed and shakes her gently. “come on, momoring. let’s make pancakes together. we can make the chocolate chips one you like,” she sings. when momo continues to shut her eyes, sana jumps on the bed (after taking her boots off, of course. she’s not unhygienic), slides beneath the blanket next to her friend, and proceeds to cling to her like a koala. 

“sanaaa,” momo whines, “i’m sleepy.” but turns sideways to face sana anyway, eyes open and lips forming a cute pout. their faces are inches apart.

“hi,” sana whispers, drinking in momo’s adorable expression. her heart flutters with affection for her best friend.

“hey. you’re in your suit. did you go see the morning view?”

“yeah,” she answers dreamily. “it was beautiful. the way the sun glowed on the city, it reminded me of the times i spent staring out my room in krypton.” there’s a tinge of longing in her voice, something momo picks up immediately.

“yeah yeah. it’s still not as beautiful as me, right?” momo grins cheekily, raising her eyebrows. and giggles when sana gives her a deadpan stare. 

sana is about to open her mouth to respond something snarky when momo throws an arm around her without warning and curls closer, tangling their legs together beneath the thick blanket. 

“you’re my sun, satang,” momo breathes on sana’s neck, lips nearly touching skin. 

sana closes her eyes and tightens her hold. revels in the absolute warmth and softness she feels lying here in bed next to momo. focuses her hearing on momo’s steady heartbeat, so constant and steady and grounded like their presence in each other’s lives. notices how their bodies move in sync as they breathe.

and something shifts in her chest.

_one._

* * *

“miss park, i’ve submitted the exposé you wanted on yang hyun-suk’s money laundering scandal. do you want me directly follow it up or give the story a break and take on another topic?”

jihyo sighs and sits down on her large chair. across the table, sana patiently waits for her response.

“sana, how many times do i have to tell you to call me jihyo? ‘miss park’ makes me seem all high and mighty.”

“well, to be fair, you _are_ the ceo of one of the world’s largest multimedia company. and at 26, nonetheless. you deserve to be proud and beyond, thomas,” sana responds teasingly. being former college roommates with the ceo lets her do that.

jihyo rolls her eyes good-naturedly. “whatever. if you call me miss park again i’ll have you writing fluff pieces for the next month.”

“then who’ll take on my assignments? jackson? he can’t write a proper feature to save his life. always running around with his writer’s bias. as if,” sana scoffs.

“okay, on a serious note, i’ve been thinking,” jihyo says, leaning back. “there’s been a spike in anti-alien unrest lately, no doubt caused by the growing conservative parties in national city. i think,” she hesitates slightly, enough for sana to notice. “i think that an article on supergirl would help ease some tension.”

sana immediately moves to protest. “jihyo, i can’t just go writing about myself! that probably breaks like ten journalism integrity codes!”

“look, right now, supergirl is the only thing bridging humans and aliens together,” jihyo defends. “people see y —,” freezes and looks around the glass walls of her office. lowers her voice. “people see you as a symbol of hope. a defender of both humans and aliens. sana,” she leans forward and meets the reporter’s gaze, “we’re at a critical point where humans and aliens need to find something in common so that things wouldn’t be so shit between them anymore. i know it’s a lot to ask from you, but you’re the only one who i believe can write a story that will move people into thinking twice about this situation. ”

sana is silent. how is she supposed to write about her own life in a way that seems like somebody else wrote it? the moral ambiguity alone is confusing, but deep down, sana knows that she’s the only person jihyo trusts to write this story.

she exhales loudly. “sometimes i really wish you hadn’t found out i was supergirl,” sana mutters.

“to be fair, you exposed yourself to me for a totally whack reason. i still can’t believe you weren’t patient enough to boil the water for your cup ramen and used your laser eyes instead. did you think i wouldn’t notice when i was right there in the same dorm kitchen as you?” jihyo pointed out incredulously. 

sana pauses for a moment and smirks. “still don’t regret it. your expression when you dropped your coffee was priceless.”

“you ruined my favorite shirt, asshole,” jihyo bites. then relents, because here comes the big question: “so will you do it?”

“yes,” sana immediately answers. “it’s — i’ll do my best.” 

her friend sighs in relief. “thanks, sana. i know...i know how you might feel right now. i wouldn’t ask you to do this if the situation wasn’t this terrible.”

sana smiles a smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes, and they both know much this request means to the other. jihyo asking sana to breach her own personal life, and sana being given the privilege to influence people through her writing. “what exactly do you want me to write about?”

the ceo stands up and walks towards the glass window overlooking the city, walking slowly and twirling the pen in her hand. “you can approach this from any angle you want. i trust you. just remember, we want to make both sides see the other’s point of view, but humans are the ones who have the higher political power here. be careful, you need to write as minatozaki sana writing about supergirl.” 

sana moves to stand up and jihyo turns to face her, giving a small smile. “take the whole week off if you need it, alright?”

“and sana?” sana hums and looks over her shoulder. “you’re a good friend, you know that? you’ve always been.”

sana grins at her friend’s worried expression. “love you too, thomas.”

“ _yah!_ ”

* * *

jeongyeon’s voice crackles over sana’s earpiece. “supergirl, we’ve got an alien attempting to rob a bank in 36th and east. appears to be telekinetic. we’re about to send a squad to assist.”

sana changes course mid-air and flies to the location jeongyeon told her. “are they alone? if it’s just one then i can take care of this myself, save the squad the trouble of suiting up.”

jeongyeon doesn’t hesitate. “alright. give us an alert if the situation turns bad.”

“will do.”

sana swoops past the pile of rubble that was formerly the front door and immediately spots the perpetrator. the alien is a valeronian, judging from his yellow eyes and the spiny protrusions on his head. a typical mid-range telekinetic with heightened sensory awareness, if sana recalls. usually temperamental and prone to lashing out from even the slightest disturbance, so she needs to be careful lest he turns volatile. 

the valeronian bares his sharp teeth and hisses. “supergirl. can’t stay minding your own business, can you?”

“i have superhearing and supersight, remember? it’s a little hard for me to not mind other people’s business, especially when it involves robbing the central bank.” sana takes a step forward and slowly raises her arms. “now, how about we -,”

a disorienting wave of pain crashes into her head, and she stumbles. falls to her knees, presses her hands against her temples in a fruitless attempt to ward of the pain, feeling like her brain is being clawed through. through the haze, sana sees the valeronian steps closer, the spine-like indents on his skull glowing a sickly orange. in three seconds, he’ll be able to bring the whole bank down on her.

 _focus._ sana zeroes in on the cold, hard tiles beneath her palms. her eyes clear just so slightly until she finds enough clarity to aim her heat-vision into the alien’s shoulder. the familiar heat starts to build up in her eyes, and she’s about to shoot — 

_“please don’t cry,”_ a voice echoes through her mind, and sana recoils in shock. she sees a flash of momo’s face – high school momo, with chocolate-brown hair and slightly askew bangs that sana helped cut during a sleepover and subsequently apologized for when they both got a proper look at it the next morning. 

she remembers this memory.

_“you broke my hand, you bitch!” siwon screamed, clutching his hand against his stomach. students started to gather around them, curious by loud commotion, and were greeted by the unusual sight of the senior soccer star curling on the ground in pain._

_“i - i didn’t mean to. it w - was an accident,” sana stammered, pressing her back against the lockers, shrinking into herself._

_“fuck!” siwon spat. “i’ll make sure you regret this, freak. you and your nerd friend better watch your backs.”_

_despite her panic, a spark of anger flared in her chest at the mention of momo. how dare he threaten them, how dare he threaten her, who could knock him out without even breaking a sweat, who could run faster than every single cocky, muscle-jacked player in the soccer team, who could fly if she concentrated just enough..._

_her train of thought abruptly stopped, and sana found the incomprehensible mix of emotions churning in her stomach too much to bear. she felt the sudden need to get out of there, to stop the skin-crawling feeling of eyes upon her, to stop feeling as if she didn’t belong…_

_sana found herself pushing off from the row of lockers and running past the crowd who parted instantly (and who were going to get in so much trouble for ignoring the class bell), heading for the almost-always-deserted girls’ bathroom near the stairs. once she was positive that no one was hiding in any stalls and could potentially witness her near-breakdown, sana slid down to the floor and put her head between her trembling hands._

_it was exhausting, always trying to keep up the persona of a clumsy, cheerful teenage girl whose main concerns were trying to maintain a B average in math and competing with her older sister on who got to use the bathroom first in the morning. in her good days, sana zor-el was merely a faded memory of a girl who came from a faraway place, who absolutely had nothing to do with bubbly, slightly awkward, puffy-cheeked minatozaki sana. in her bad ones, sana screamed in her sleep, locked in the memory of watching her planet burn while she could only watch from the glass window of her space pod that drifted further and further away into the dark void._

_her father had always reminded her over and over about the dangers of having her identity exposed, and sana knew that if someone from their small town were to find out that she was an alien disguised as a human, their whole family would be put at risk. and even with her best efforts in living life as a regular teenage girl by constantly hiding her superpowers, for an inexplicable reason that sana could never seem to understand, she was still considered an outcast by her peers, everyone except for one single person_ — 

_“sana? sana, where are you?” the door banged open, startling her. quickly, sana raised her shirt sleeve to wipe her face and swallowed down the rising lump in her throat._

_the person stopped in front of her stall and gingerly pushed open the door. “hey, are you okay?”_

_and that’s how momo found her, slumped beside the toilet seat, sobbing her eyes out and clearly_ not _okay._

_sana felt arms enveloping her into a wide hug and leaned against her best friend’s chest. “i’m so tired, momo,” she whispered. “i’m tired of pretending to be someone i’m not.”_

_“what do you mean? you’re my best friend. you’re my favorite person in the whole wide world.”_

_sana could only stare at momo’s clear, earnest eyes as her mind struggled with a debate. momo mistook her silence as disbelief and cupped the younger girl’s face in her hands._

_“satang, i - i know i don’t say this a lot but...i’m happy that i have you in my life. please don’t cry anymore,” momo stammered._

_this memory has always stuck in sana’s mind, because it was the day she realized that momo would always stay by her side, no matter what. not even after sana told her her most dangerous secret._

“supergirl? supergirl, are you there?”

jeongyeon’s voice snaps her back into reality, and sana pushes herself off the ground in an instant, eyes blinking a hundred times a minute. her head feels heavy, like she’s not completely there yet.

“what happened?” her wobbly legs cause her to stumble. “where - where’s the valeronian?”

her earpiece activates again. “we don’t know. chaeyoung reported a sudden drop in your vitals about six minutes ago, and she said that your heartbeat was racing like crazy.”

**Author's Note:**

> twt @sleepyshamrocks


End file.
